Twisted Dreams
by WishesareEternal
Summary: When Sonic and Tails go off to an adventure...they come across a twisted turn for the worst, but what happens when your best friend becomes something that may haunt you for the rest of your life...? -Fleetway-


**Author's Note: Sorry for the long ass delay and the sudden change of things...but I'm back and I'm finally in the mood to write some new stories.**

**I was a little bit over the weather, along with school related stuff and other drama, but I'll get into that some other time.**

**So let's get on with the story eh? lol!**

"Sooooo bored! So anything comin' up on the radar Pixel Brain?"

Tails looked at the blue hedgehog with a not amused look on his face, of course that was the insulting nickname Sonic had given him, but now it being used over and over was just getting to be a pain since this had been the eleventh time Sonic had called him that today.

"You been saying that every five minutes Sonic...can you at least be patient?" The kit responded.

"Patient...I don't do, come on Pixel Brain you should know me by now." Sonic saw the not amused look again, yep the joke was getting tiring already.

"I'm just jokin' with ya buddy...come on." Sonic winked at his two tailed friend.

Tails smiled in return, and looked back at the radar, still no signal...he sighed, _This is gonna be a looong day._

They combed this area for hours now, there should have at least been maybe a faint signal or something...but no, nothing.

"This is getting to be the most boring mission I have ever done...I could be fighting bots right now or something, but noooo...remind me to yell at Porker for sending us on a stakeout for nothing."

"Think we should turn back...I'm sure they'll understand that we couldn't find anything since it's been almost an hour since we been here." Tails asked.

Sonic pat the fox on the head and smiled. 'You're speakin' my language little dude...now let's get out of this joint."

As they were about to leave they heard a faint noise...like an explosion, it came from the other side of the city.

"What was that?" Tails said.

Sonic suddenly let out a wicked smile and cracked his knuckles with glee. "I dunno...but now it's about to get interesting."

They headed to where the noise was being held, as they got there all they saw was the head of a giant badnik, something must have destroyed it...but what?

"Oh this is about to get **really** interesting." Another wicked smile raced across his lips.

"What do you think it was that destroyed that badnik Sonic?"

Sonic gave Tails an confused look. "I dunno...but something tells me it's all the way over there." Sonic pointed at the strange energy that was illuminating into the depths of the underground city, Tails was worried since the energy kind of looked like the chaos energy.

"You sure you wanna go there Sonic...looks kinda dangerous." The fox began to grow worried over this, after all chaos energy was a bad thing if it was expose to people never been near it.

Sonic looked at his friend in a funny way, "Are you kidding me...of course I do, now let's go Pixel Brain, I don't wanna miss this!"

"But Sonic-"

"Oh what now ya big baby?" Sonic said in a snarky tone.

"Look at your body...don't you feel a bit scared, you're shaking."

Sonic did feel something strange, it felt like his body was on fire...he questioned what it could be but it was possible that it was the chaos energy that was drawing to him.

"Yeah but...don't worry about it! See?" Sonic wrapped his arms around himself to stop the shaking. "No more shakes."

Tails eyed Sonic in a weird way...like as if he was hiding something, there was no fooling that he was hiding something, Tails was indeed smart and he was smart enough to know that something was wrong with Sonic. He began to untangle Sonic's arm and he felt the violent shivering in Sonic's body.

"I was right! You're shaking!" He said.

"Jeez kid, I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Sonic...are you sensing something from that?" Tails pointed at the light from the cave.

Sonic began to cringe a bit after seeing it, that light was making his whole body go crazy, but it could only result in being near...

_The chaos emeralds..._

"Sonic...?"

Sonic looked at Tails, he could see the concern in his eyes and knew that the light was bothering Sonic...he nodded and continued to head towards the light.

"Sonic...w-wait! What about-"

Don't worry about my body...I'll be okay, besides aren't we looking for something?"

Tails remembered the radar still being on, he went to go look at it and saw the signal it was pointing towards the direction of that light...now he was really worried about it but he went to go follow the stubborn hedgehog anyway.

They were led to an ancient ruins of some sort...they looked familiar almost like the ones from the Mystic ruins, but they seemed forgotten for quite some time...and old.

"Oooh." Sonic felt a sharp jolt this time as they furthered deep into the ruins, yeah they were definitely here. He looked back at his kit friend who had been looking around the ruins as well, the radar still responding to the signal, Sonic began to wonder if it was right to tell Tails what was here.

"Yo Pixel Brain."

"I have a name Sonic." Tails grumbled.

"Whatever...you do know what's here right?" He asked.

Tails tilted his head a bit back and looked at Sonic questioningly, hoping to maybe get an answer as to why Sonic's body was shaking more violently than before.

"The Chaos emeralds are here...I can sense it, and that radar is sensing them too."

Tails was a bit shocked...after all this was kind of a bad thing since one touch or even being closer to them would cause Sonic to become that...demon, and god knows what could happen if he does transform.

"You think maybe somebody is guarding them as well? Maybe that's why we just saw a badnik's head just be tossed out from there?"

Sonic nodded in response. "Probably..."

"Well look what we have here?" A metallic voice began to howl.

Sonic and Tails turned around to see a familiar foe...Metallix, what in the world was he doing here?

"Well if isn't ol' Metallix, long no see metal head." Sonic said.

"Enough talk hedgehog...you're not getting those emeralds and you're going to have to-"

"I know I know, get past you look I'd love for you to finish your sentence but I'm gonna have to spin dash your pretty face pal." Sonic went into overdrive and started to dart for Metallix's face, this threw the robot back into collision where the walls began to crumble, Sonic sprung back away from it so it would crush Metallix...but was the fight over?

"Now that was too freakin' easy," Sonic scoffed. "Am I missing somethin' here?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the rubble where Metallix was buried began to rise up and unleashed Metallix who came at Sonic in full speed.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

Metallix threw Sonic hard against the ground, the light from the chaos emeralds must have gave Metallix strength to keep moving and that could explain the severed flying badnik head they saw earlier, but of course it was understandable that Metallix was keeping intruders away from the ruins.

Sonic struggled to keep himself up, he launched at Metallix again but this time the mighty robot smacked him right into the emerald shaft.

"Oh no!" Tails began to scream, seeing as Sonic had been thrown right into submission but his own robot copy, not only that but what Metallix did could possibly be one of the most risky things he could do.

"Hah foolish rodent...did he really think he could channel his weak power with mine...as long as those emeralds are around I have infinite power." Metallix boasted.

"You coward...how could you?" Tails glared at him, his tails bristled with anger at the robot for calling Sonic a fool.

"Give up kid...Sonic the hedgehog isn't here to help yo-!"

"What in the world?"

A burst of yellow energy ripped apart Metallix's arm, it zipped across the chamber walls with full speed, the yellow flames began to reveal itself...creature with red spiral eyes of death, it's yellow quills danced like fire, it was the demon...the monster deep within Sonic's heart.

"S-Sonic...!" Metallix croaked.

"Sonic? Sonic isn't home right now...it's Super Sonic that's takin' the stage now!" He cackled.

Tails was shocked that he had transformed into this monster...he had warned Sonic over and over about the mysterious light and he didn't listen, now he's out of control and ready to kill almost anything that stands in his way.

"You think you're so powerful now that you transformed...I'm still-"

"!"

Super Sonic cut through him like saw ripping across his metallic flesh, he didn't stop he continued on ripping him, savoring each cut he had done to him, he enjoyed it, he loved it and that was the only thing on his mind was the enjoyment of killing someone...

_Like a sadistic murderer._

"Oh give it rest metal head...you can't beat me, I'm your worst nightmare and I'm gonna make damn sure of it!" He continued to rip him apart until he was nothing but dust, he ripped the gears that were inside him like they were intestines...oh how he enjoyed it, but he needed more...

Tails was cowering at how his friend had become, with him becoming this...blood thirsty beast, those eyes started to haunt him now, he could feel them pierce his skin already.

"I...need more...I haven't killed enough yet!" His ears started to perk as he heard a strange beeping noise, it was Tails' radar that was giving off the sound...it must have reacted the chaos energy around Sonic's body.

"S-shut up you darned thing!" Tails cursed at the thing now, since Super Sonic shifted his gaze towards him, there was no escape...since in his form, anything Super Sonic thirst for...he would get it.

The radar continued to set up and now the noise began to annoy the golden beast, to him it was like nails being scratched on a blackboard, he darted straight at him, the noise made him want to strike the fox with full force.

"SHUT THAT DAMN THING UP!" Super Sonic roared.

Tails flew to escape the beast, but no matter what he did, the demon continued to pursue him and since Super Sonic was fast enough to catch him, there was no way he could ever escape the fury.

"Sonic...get a hold of yourself, it's me...Tails, you know Pixel Brain!"

Tails tripped on a rock and was cornered now, those red spiral eyes of death paralyzed him, there was nowhere to run...nowhere to hide, he was done...it was game over for him.

"Prepare to die Pixel Brain!"

"Pixel Brain!"

"No...don't!"

"Pixel Brain!"

"Don't kill me!"

"Yo! Wake up Pixel Brain!"

"Huh wha-?" The fox sprung from his sleep and looked at Sonic with wide eyes.

"You fell asleep while we Porker here was yapping on with his boring stories, can't blame ya I was ready to fall asleep too." Sonic said.

"Oh..." Tails whispered to himself and sighed a relief. "A dream...thank god."

Sonic eyed the fox suspiciously, his hand placed on his cheek while the fox began to regain himself...after all that dream felt real and it did shake the fox up quite a bit, Sonic began to grow a bit concerned.

"So what were dreaming about?" Sonic asked.

Tails was a bit puzzled as to why Sonic had asked such a question...usually Sonic doesn't really care for minor things such as this but it did worry him, since Tails was a bit out of it after that.

"It was a strange nightmare...you transformed and-"

"Stop...that's all I needed to know." Sonic hushed him with a hand over his head and began to pet him. "The last thing I need to hear is about that crazy demon side of mine...yeesh, the thought of it gives me nightmares as well."

"Sonic...?"

"Yo."

"You wouldn't turn against us...even if you were in that form...would you?

Sonic looked at him, he smiled and nudged the fox playfully. "Of course not kiddo, you guys are my family and I would be damned if I was to lay a finger on you guys and besides it was only a silly dream, it wasn't a reality." He gave off one his trademark winks. "Now come on...it's lunch time and I'm starving!"

Tails chuckled at his blue hero and raced along with him, he was right Sonic wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his own friends...Tails had nothing to worry about and after all...it was only a silly dream.

_Yeah...just a silly dream._


End file.
